villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Judge and Executioner
Judge and Executioner, previously titled "The Arbiter Battles", was the first story to be written concerning the Villains Multiverse. It is written on the Villains Wiki, and due to the scattered nature of the story, it is unable to be brought over to the Villains RPG Wiki. The story featured the debut appearances of Arbiter, Rune, Tueor, Saber, The Secrets, and Malovus. The story happens at a time when Arbiter was still insane from the power of Order, and traveling throughout the universes, destroying countless worlds that he deemed immoral and unfit to continue. This story happens long before The Demigod Saga. It spawned the idea of the Multiverse, which then evolved into the Multiverse today as we know it. And now, it shall be rewritten in a way that avoids continuity errors. CHARACTERS THAT MUST PARTICIPATE (Rune and Tueor... pretty please?): *Rune *Tueor *Saber (Saber X-1138 will not be returning to the wiki. I will use his character for him.) *Arbiter CHARACTERS THAT WILL BE ADDED: *Ruichi *Nebula *(if you wish to add a character in a Power Tier equal to or lower than Arbiter, feel free.) Prologue The image of a man with hollow, golden eyes floated in the void of space. His face revealed no trace of emotion as he looked down upon the distant, blue planet that he was heading toward. Like a god descending from the heavens, the man descended toward this world that everyone knew as Earth... ---- Days later, this very same man stood at the Oval Office of the White House in America's capitol, confronting the president himself, who cowered back in his chair. "...as I understand it... you are the president of this country, correct?" "Y-yes..." President Morris responded. "...Then hear my message." the man said with mechanical boldness. "I have given this message to every major world leader already, and you are the last... I have arrived here from a distant world to judge your planet. If the people of this world possess morality in their hearts... then this world will be spared from my wrath. However, if the humans of Earth fail my test... then every last one of you will be judged with death... "W-what?" stuttered President Morris. "W-who do you think you are-" A burst of green flames erupts in the figure's hand, forming into an enormous blade, which he then slams into the floor. President Morris yelled and cowered back in fright. "...You ask me who I think I am..? I am the judge... the Arbiter... I am a god..." he responds with disturbing and unnatural calm. "...I will leave this planet and return in a short time to test you human mortals..." the Arbiter says as he turns and walks out of the room, through the open doors into the carnage and bodies strewn in the halls mere minutes earlier... Chapter 1 Feel free to start anywhere in the universe. In Chapter 2 the heroes will begin to band together, so at least try to make your way toward Earth. If you're a User who would like to include your own character who is on a Power Tier equal to or lower than Arbiter's, feel free. Rune Holding her sword composed of fire, Rune gasped for breath. She had been fighting off Omega's monsters for roughly an hour. "They must been thinning out by now," she thought, exhausted. She swung her sword from left to right, unleashing several fire waves at the monsters, incinerating tons of them. Finally, the army appeared to be defeated. Rune's sword vanished, and she fell to the grass, breathing heavily. A tall figure with long, emerald hair and glowing golden eyes strode past her. In his hand was a thick greatsword, and his face was devoid of all empathy. Rune watched him pass. "What the-?" she muttered. She thought, "Is that a human?" The figure gave her no notice as he continued to walk toward the direction that the monster army came from. Rune got to her feet quickly and called after him. "Hey, be careful! There could still be more monsters on their way here!" The figure stops. Without even sparing her a glance, he speaks: "Who are you... to worry about one of no consequence to your pitiful life?" Rune was slightly hurt at his words. "Pitiful life? I'm trying to protect the human race from enslavement. And if you keep going that way, you might encounter some more monsters." The figure turns around, and Rune can see his empty face, with his hollow, but intense golden eyes. "...and what makes you think your life isn't pitiful? All of these... these people... they are all nothing but meaningless souls scurrying about like insignificant insects. If you were to die today... what difference would it make to the rest of the world?" Rune pouted. "Uhh, the rest of the world would get enslaved!" Her expression changed to a blank one. "Why do you say these people are insects?" "People are already enslaved... to ignorance... ignorance from the reality that their individual lives hold no meaning in a sea of lies. Look at them... they burn, kill, destroy, and harm each other out of spite, sadism, and a perverted sense of justice..." A look of sorrow came over Rune's face. "Please, be patient with mankind. It's a very flawed race, but it's evolving." "Every world I've been to... it has been the same. All people have repeated the same selfish, violent mistakes throughout their histories... Those who call themselves defenders of justice are guilty of similar crimes commited in the name of "goodness". And you ask me to be patient with them?" the figure shakes his head. "Gods have no patience for foolish, violent, arrogant mortals." Rune's eyes reflected determination. "Well, you can choose to be angry and upset with them, but I choose to be understanding and forgiving." "...understanding and forgiving? The only fate that they deserve is annihilation..." "No! Even Omega wouldn't go that far! That's just barbaric!!" "It's the sad truth." the figure said, who didn't look the least bit saddened at all. "To truly make this universe a cosmoscape of morality, we must destroy what is corrupt and leave behind only those whom are pure. Few worlds have escaped judgement by my hands." "So you just destroy something that doesn't conform to your beliefs?! And you're going to try to wipe out mankind?! I can't let you do that!" Rune's sword materialized in her hand. "...your desire to protect people is noble... however..." the figure swings his sword in an arc that sends a blast of energy at Rune, which tears apart the ground and smashes into Rune; "...the race you protect has already sealed your fate..." Rune is stricken to the ground, and yells in pain. She lies on her back, reaching for her sword, which is mere inches away from her hand. "...you cannot face me, child... you have no hope against a god..." Rune slowly gets up, and takes her sword in her hands. "So, you'll also just wipe out anything that gets in your way, huh? Or do you also see me as a wicked creature for my mere desire to protect mankind?" "...Your demise will be a pity... but it is inconsequential in the grander scale of things... Rune, having heard enough, charged at the figure, gripping her sword tightly in rage. The figure simply waits until she is nearby, until he parries Rune's blow with unthinkable speed and precision. The force behind his attack is enough to push Rune back a small distance. Rune holds her sword out in front of her. "Mankind has good in it," she states. "It just needs more time to develop. Humans will become more pure as time goes on." "...they've had their chance." Rune's glare deepens. "Huh. I can see that it's no good trying to reason with you. Know this, I will either save mankind from you, or die trying." "...I have no wish to kill you at this time... I do not wish to kill a morally good person with this blade..." Rune jumps in the air and lands in his path. "If you want to destroy mankind, you'll have to kill me!" "...as you wish..." Shafts of green, glowing energy form around the figure. The shafts hurl themselves at Rune as to impale her. Rune raises a fire barrier around her to protect herself. The energy runs right through the flaming wall and right through Rune herself, impaling her but leaving no mark; just pain. "...foolish child... a little fire cannot stop a god..." Rune staggers backwards, gasping for breath, holding her stomach in pain. The figure places the tip of his blade near her throat. "Yield." he commands. "You cannot hope to best me..." Rune jumps backwards, and holds her blade out. "I will never yield to you." The figure regards Rune for a moment, then he puts down his blade and walks away. "Then our business here is done... There is another planet called Earth that I must attend to... If you think you can stop me, confront me there..." Arbiter flies into the air, and into the skies, disappearing into the void of space. Rune watches as Arbiter flies away. She drops to one knee, and rests for a moment. Then, she climbs back to her feet, and flies upward, giving chase. Soon, however, she slams right into Omega, who had been hovering in the air. "Damn it, Omega!" Omega smiles. "Oh, sorry, Rune." Rune looks up, trying to spot Arbiter, but he's long gone. "Where are you off to?" Rune grabs Omega's shoulders, and said, "Omega, do you know where Earth is?" "Yes. Why?" "Why?! Whaddya' mean why?! Didn't you see what just happened?! There's a guy with godlike powers trying to destroy the human race!" "Oh, my. That is quite troublesome. If he destroys them, I won't be able to enslave them. But what were you planning to do, follow him into space?" Rune's eyes shift around. "I...wasn't thinking." "Listen, if you want to give chase, then come with me. I know a thing or two about portals." Reluctantly, Rune agrees to go with Omega. Tueor Tueor lay in a field on his planet of Tregon. Not much happening except he felt at peace. He had nowhere to go, nowhere to live. Just as the sun started setting Tueor closed his eyes, ready for his rest. In the distance, however, a figure seemed to literally descend out of the sky, glowing with an aura of green flames after a few seconds, the figure touched the ground. At the sight of the figure Tueor stood up to see what was going on. Whats going on? Tueor thought to himself as he watched the figure touch the ground. The figure simply stood were he was, unmoving. Tueor walks closer to the figure, "Hello?" Tueor says. The figure's back was already turned to him, and he did not even turn around to see Tueor approaching. "Leave me." he said. "You have no business with me, mortal." "Well, excuuuse me. What are you doing here?" The figure spins around. Tueor can see that his face is devoid of all empathy and his golden eyes seem to shine with intense power. "I am here... to pass judgement upon this planet..." "Why would you judge this planet?" Tueor askes. "What would that do?" "It will cleanse this universe... of another wasteland filled with sin and evil..." Ruichi & Nebula Ruichi sat underneath the limp branches of a willow tree, staring at the night sky with lonliness in his eyes. A scythe lay at his feet in the soft glance, whose metallic blade glowed softly in the moonlight. He sighed. He was on a journey to nowhere in particular- no clear destination, no home to return to. He was only 12. He reflected a moment on his past; a personal history of fleeting joy, greatly overshaodwed by tragedy after painful tragedy. Ruichi began to stand. He was almost up entirely on his feet when a pink mass about his size barreled into him at high speed, knocking him to the ground. Saber Category:Upcoming Stories Category:Finished Stories